Iconic and Beyond Reproach
by krdurin
Summary: They both knew, deep down, that their world was crumbling around them quicker than they could put the pieces back together. However, before it dissolved completely, they could enjoy their peaceful bubble of bliss, where the monsters and murderers of Riverdale couldn't reach them. Bughead. Expansion on implied plot in 2x04. ADULT CONTENT. Smut, romance, mild hurt/angst and comfort.


**Well, well, well. Here I am, within the Riverdale fandom. I never thought I would see the day, but holy shit cakes I am fkn obsessed with the show and most importantly, Bughead! I will sink with this ship if I have to. I wrote this before 2x05 aired, when I had a strong feeling that Bughead would be no more, but didn't post it earlier due to various internet problems associated with my whole town's power blacking out. Anyway, I just felt like we have had so many Varchie sex scenes, and I've been hanging out for a Bughead one, so here we are.**

 **So, before you start, hold onto your butts because this is a SMUTTY fanfic. If you don't want smut, then you're in the wrong place my friends. However, if you do want smut, then you're welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are not getting anywhere with this damn cipher!" Betty cried, leaning herself against the couch heavily from where she sat on the floor. Even though she was rubbing her hands against her eyes, willing them to see properly again after staring at symbols for hours, she could hear Jughead's footfalls as he paced across the lounge.

It had been over an hour since Toni and Kevin had left, and there had been no progress with decoding the cipher. Betty was becoming more and more agitated as the minutes and hours passed; not only was she terrified beyond belief due to the Black Hood targeting her, and ashamed that her words inspired the murderer, but she was scared that if she failed someone might get hurt.

It was enough to make a grown adult break down, but the pressure that was currently placed on a seventeen-year-old was enough to crush her completely beneath the weight.

Betty hadn't realised that Jughead had been speaking to her until hands gently cupped her own in an attempt to remove them from her bleary eyes.

Unfortunately, Betty's mind was entrapped by thoughts of the Black Hood and she recoiled from the touch, her wide eyes focusing on Jughead's concerned and almost hurt expression as he knelt in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Betty looked around to the assortment of books and paperwork that was sprawled underneath and around them, and quickly begun to organise it all in an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts and from Jughead's questioning eyes.

"I need to get home before my mum kills me." She flinched at her own wording and stood to organise her belongings, away from Jughead's growing frown.

"Betty, wait…" Jughead stood, suddenly finding a heightened interest in a smudge of dirt on the ground near the door. The way that she flinched away from him spoke volumes and he felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. She hadn't elicited the reaction he had expected after Toni spat out the information about him sitting with the Serpents, however he knew exactly how well she hid her emotions deep below the surface.

Jughead wanted to take her hand in his and be close to her, but instead he dug both hands into his pockets. Betty was waiting expectantly, and after nearly drowning in his own self-doubt and insecurities, he finally looked from the ground to her green eyes.

"I'm sorry about what Toni said… I'm sorry about sitting with the Serpents, Betty… Please, just trust me that I need to do this." Betty sighed and shook her head a little, causing her re-established ponytail to bounce lightly behind her.

"Jug, I said it was fine." Jughead, however, persisted, his doubts crawling back through his chest.

"It doesn't seem to me that you're fine, Betts. If it's what Toni said about you not trusting the Serpents, she was out of line." It was barely there, and if Jughead hadn't been analysing every expression on Betty's face, he wouldn't have noticed it. In true Cooper style, just like her mother would, Betty rolled her eyes at the mention of Toni's name.

"Is this about Toni?" Jughead raised his eyebrow at Betty as her exhausted nonchalance turned into a glare worthy of the Cooper name.

"Why would this have anything to do with Toni?" Betty questioned, her eyes piercing a hole right through Jughead. Against every instinct of self-preservation within his body, he asked the question that he knew would regret even before the words slipped his tongue.

"Are you threatened by Toni?"

Annoyance begun to course through her body; not because Jughead was right, because he couldn't be any further from the truth of Betty's current disposition. Betty was not threatened by Toni in the slightest. She was confident enough in herself and in what Jughead and herself had together not to be threatened by a Serpent.

She almost laughed at the prospect right in Jughead's face, however her brain was quick to play catch up. If Jughead thought that her erratic behaviour and mood change was due to some imaginary jealousy, then so be it. It meant that he would be further away from the truth; that she was being stalked by a murderer who was killing in her name.

Pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest, Betty put all her effort into holding the façade.

"Well yeah, Juggie. She is a hot mess. How could I ever compete with that?" She was sure that Jughead would see through her mask, but to her surprise, and almost to her disappointment, he didn't.

However, his response was something entirely unexpected but not unwelcome.

Jughead frowned and shook his head as he moved closer to her.

"Betty," he whispered as he moved his hands gently up her neck to rest on her cheeks, cupping her face as he implored her bright, green eyes with his own.

"I love you. You are the most driven, stubborn, compassionate human being I have the pleasure of sharing planet Earth with. It's going to take a lot more than a Serpent to get between us, Betts."

It was in that moment that Betty's anxieties decided to give her brain the space to focus on the words that Jughead had just whispered to her. The love she had for him took root more firmly within her chest and branched its way through her soul, filling her being with elation as opposed to trepidation and fear.

She didn't need to speak to convey her reciprocation, so instead she closed the little space by running her hands to his cheek and neck, pulling him to her lips as she sparked a fire that smouldered beneath the surface of both of their skins.

Jughead took no time in responding to her almost frantic movements, moving one of his hands to her waist as he pulled her flush against his own body. Betty nipped Jughead's lower lip between her teeth and he almost couldn't control the moan that threatened to bubble from his throat.

The smouldering fire quickly turned into a raging fever as Jughead stepped themselves towards the couch, lifting at Betty's jumper much as they had done the week before. Without hesitation, Betty tore the cotton jumper from her body and threw it halfway across the living room as she frantically pulled at edges of Jughead's own jumper. He almost became lost in the view of Betty, and despite not wanting to take his eyes off her for a second, he ripped his own shirt and, almost unbeknownst to him, his beanie with it.

Betty grabbed his hands urgently as she laid down on the couch, inviting him to join her.

Without hesitation Jughead joined her and their bodies collided in a sweaty mess. Betty's kisses grew more and more urgent, her tongue roaming Jughead's lips and mouth as he rocked himself slightly into her.

The groan that tore from her lips was the most glorious thing Jughead had ever heard, he decided quickly, before trailing his mouth and tongue down her jaw, down her neck and to her collarbones, kissing and nipping as he went along, causing Betty's hips to rock into his own.

As he reached Betty's bright yellow lace bra, Jughead hesitated and lifted his eyes to meet her slightly annoyed ones.

"Juggie," she whispered, her voice purposely alluring, "Why are you stopping?"

Jughead gulped and steeled his resolve.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, Betts… Are you okay with this?" Betty lifted herself to meet him, the fire in her eyes temporarily subdued and replaced with complete adoration.

"I am more than okay, Jug. I am ready, and I want you." Betty kissed him without conviction, the love seeping through every single pore in their bodies. After several moments she broke away, and with a cheeky smirk and a glint of playfulness in her eyes, she whispered seductively to Jughead.

"I think you were in the middle of something…" Jughead chuckled lowly, his eyes turning dark as he turned back to her bra and what lay beneath. With slightly shaky fingers, Jughead moved to undo Betty's bra as she leaned into him, nipping the skin at his collarbone.

It took more attempts than he would care to admit at unclasping the stupid bra, but once he got it the nerves within his body set alight. Betty slowly took her arms from each strap and laid back down on the couch, noting Jughead's expression intently as she grabbed the bra and threw it onto the floor across the room.

Jughead's breath hitched in his throat as he observed her, almost as though he were in a trance. Betty Cooper was absolutely beautiful; not just by her body, but by the way she bit her lip in fear and nervousness as she analysed his own reaction to her body.

She was the most incredible person Jughead had the absolute pleasure of meeting.

"You are… Beyond words, Betty Cooper. And might I add, that statement says a great deal coming from the resident writer." Betty's smile might as well have lit up the whole of Riverdale at his statement. She grabbed him by the neck once more and brought him down to her again, her kisses again not as frantic as they had started as she tried to convey how much he meant to her.

Quickly, though, their bodies longed for more than deep yet gentle kisses, and Betty was again urging Jughead to pick up where he left off. Trailing kisses back down to her collarbones, Jughead took his time to perfect his movements down to her breasts, to kiss and nip at the flesh.

Her moans had begun soft and delicate but quickly became louder as she rocked herself deeply and purposefully into Jughead's lower half, eliciting a low groan that escaped his throat.

Betty's hands moved to her jeans as soon as he growled, the sound that resonated from her love causing her stomach to drop in anticipation. With deft fingers she wriggled her way out of her jeans, allowing Jughead to see the matching piece to her lacy bra, and she quickly worked at his own jeans as he was momentarily distracted.

After several moments he finally wriggled out of his own pants, revealing yellow and black spotted boxer shorts. Betty resisted the urge to giggle, but it was without any traces of judgement. With a twinkle in her eyes, she giggled as she ran her fingers down his lean torso to his boxers.

"Look, we match." Jughead's embarrassment was drowned by Betty's statement, and the fingers that had reached the boxers moved to pull them down, before she hesitated and looked up to him.

"You sure Juggie?" His eyes delved hers and there was a quiet determination within both sets of orbs. They both knew what they wanted, but the fact that the other had checked first cemented their deep bond.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life Betts, just… Just give me one moment…" Jughead quickly jumped from his position above Betty and moved to the bathroom, where he knew he would find a condom. He wasn't about to take the risk with her, and with their futures.

Quickly moving back to the living room, he froze in his tracks as he saw Betty had removed the remaining piece of clothing, leaving her naked and sprawled across the couch as though an angel had wandered in and was waiting for him.

It took several moments for him to even formulate a sentence, and even then, it was trying.

"I… You… Ah, Betts… I can't form words when I'm around you, I'm a mess." Jughead stumbled forward, as though he were in a daze, finally coming to his senses as he stood at the couch near her knees.

With a nervous smirk, he pulled his boxers off and kicked them across the room, both gauging each other in fear and anticipation. Betty's eyes went wide as she glanced down at Jughead, a small grin forming at the corner of her lips.

"Wow, Juggie…" Jughead beamed widely at her, his self-confidence receiving the much-needed lift as she continued. "Well, I… I know what you mean about words now, I… Wow…"

With that boost, Jughead felt completely ready within himself. Opening the packet as a curious Betty watched with interest, he covered himself and moved above Betty once more, their bodies flush against each other. Betty and Jughead both rocked their hips into each other, creating the much-needed friction that they both needed.

Very quickly Betty knew that she needed more. She needed Jughead to start, though she didn't feel quite ready yet. With the knowledge she had only gained from magazines and from speaking to Polly, she took Jughead's hand and moved it down to between her legs, guiding two of his fingers to her entrance, encouraging Jughead to start her so that they could finish together.

Jughead complied with a small smirk but shaky hands, as he begun to worry that he may not be enough for her. However, Betty didn't let him worry by himself; she guided him, her mouth open in an 'o' as she arched herself into his fingers, the waves of pleasure beginning to slowly rise within her.

"Juggie," she moaned in his ear, gripping onto his hair with his free hand, "I'm ready." Jughead pulled his head away from hers as he fumbled to move himself into her with the guidance of her hands and the arch of her back.

When he was inside, she let out a subdued cry of pain followed by a moan, and Jughead froze as he implored her now open eyes.

"Are you okay?" Betty's expression darkened, her eyes intense with passion and her lips curled into a smirk, she replied as she gripped onto his shoulder.

"I'm okay, Jug. I'm more than okay, the pain… It's good pain, I swear… I'm… I need you… I want you…" Jughead didn't need to be told twice, with the waves within himself quickly threatening to release despite little build up for himself.

He moved his lips to Betty's as he begun to rock his hips into her pelvis, his thrusts growing stronger and faster with each turn. Their kisses weakened as they begun to moan against each other's lips, their groans turning into cries of pleasure as they called each other's names.

It was as both were inches away from the finish line when Betty cried something that snapped something within Jughead.

"Juggie, harder! Please, oh, harder!" Jughead's thrusts became much harder and much more erratic, and he made a split-second decision which he hoped he wouldn't live to regret. With one hand supporting himself above Betty, he used his other hand to grab her ponytail and pull, her surprised cry turning into a chorus of 'yes's' and 'pleases'.

As quickly as they had started, the final wave of pleasure washed over them both as they slowed, riding the aftershocks with their panting and gasping the only thing audible in the quiet trailer.

Without leaving Betty, Jughead collapsed on top of her and leant his head in the crook of her neck, attempting to get his breathing under control just as she was.

After a little while, Jughead finally lifted his head to look down at Betty, to gauge her response to his spontaneous decision and their first intimate night together. The anxieties of whether or not she had enjoyed it as much as he had scattered as soon as she saw her. Betty had a sleepy grin spread across her face, her eyes filled with elation and adoration.

"I love you, Jughead Jones." Jughead felt as though he had reached the epitome of happiness; he never thought he would find someone like Betty, someone who would want and love him. He thought he would spend his entire life alone.

He was both surprised and relieved that his darkest fears were unfounded.

"I love you too, Betty Cooper." Jughead mirrored Betty's grin, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle show of affection.

Both were exhilarated but exhausted, their hours of studying symbols now finally catching up to them both. Neither wanted to move, but Jughead decided reluctantly to remove himself from Betty's body, walking on shaky legs to discard the used rubber into the nearby bin.

It was while he was in the kitchen that he heard Betty's cries and quickly moved back to her.

"Shoot, Jug! I was supposed to go home, she really is going to kill me!" Betty threw her clothes on quickly, and so did Jughead more reluctantly, until his mind caught up to the actions.

"Betty, you can't leave now. It's midnight and there is still a psycho killer out there. Your safest option is to stay in the comfort and protection of my presence." A small smirk was formed at the corner of his lips, though he couldn't help but feel a little hurt at her wanting to leave so quickly.

It took about three seconds of Betty weighing up her options to decide that she didn't want to face her mother or the monsters of Riverdale tonight, and in the process, her whole composure relaxed. Moving her way back to Jughead, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hey, guess what?" He whispered into her ear, so close that his breath tickled her skin.

"What?" She whispered back, not moving and content within his arms.

"We didn't get interrupted this time." A huge smile crossed Betty's face and Jughead didn't need to see it to know it was there as she spoke.

"Finally. The interruptions were starting to get on my last nerve." He smiled into her hair and after several more moments they moved back to the couch, Jughead moving against the back while he curled his arms around Betty who lay flush against him.

They were elated. They were in a peaceful bubble of bliss, where the monsters and murderers of Riverdale couldn't reach them. It was unspoken that their little world would only last the night; they both knew, deep down, that they had some huge issues to tackle in the morning.

However, they could just enjoy tonight, together and safe within each other's company.

It was as they were both drifting off into a contented sleep, that Jughead words and quick-wit finally returned to him.

"Hey Betts?"

"Yeah, Jug?"

"I can now confirm that your ponytail _is_ iconic and beyond reproach."

The last thing that Jughead heard was Betty's light giggles lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, well, you made it! I hope you enjoyed this fic. So, the way I think this would go as canon is that Juggie is a bit awkward and nervous but Betty is completely the opposite, well.. Because Dark Betty, of course. I'm hoping I portrayed them as accurately as possible, because I always struggle with that aspect of fanfiction.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've all had a great weekend, and hopefully we see an actual Bughead sex scene this week in 2x07!**


End file.
